A smart home service links various devices such as home appliances, sensors, servers, and the like, to execute actions that a user desires. Home appliances, sensors, servers, and the like included in a smart home system may transmit/receive information therebetween through gateway devices. Meanwhile, as the number of devices linked with each other in the smart home system increases, the complexity of the configurations and controls for use of the smart home service also increases.
A smart home service may include a mode service, which, if a user selects a particular mode predefined and provided by a manufacturer, executes actions of devices corresponding to the particular mode. By using the mode service, the user may control a plurality of devices to be executed together by a single input.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.